Imposible
by hunhan indonesia 1shoot
Summary: It's better for us. Sehun, Luhan mencintaimu./HUNHAN/Hun!seme,Han!uke/HHIevent/oneshoot


**IMPOSIBLE**

Cast :

HunHan

Others

Leght : Oneshoot

Rated : M

Hallo! Fanfic ini di persembahkan untuk salah satu event di HunHan Indonesia. Disini saya menggunakan rules yang pertama, ya Rated M dan Angst hehehe (sudah dikonfirmasikan sebelumnya dengan kak re). Semoga para pembaca menyukainya.

Happy reading ...

 _Rintik hujan yang dingin mewarnai malam yang kelam. Saat semua tertidur pulas seorang anak kecil meringkuk ketakutan. Tubuhnya yang hanya ditutupi oleh pajama meringkuk disudut ruangan yang gelap. Ia sungguh takut kegelapan tak tahukah mereka dengan apa yang bocah kecil ini takutkan. Bahkan mereka hanya akan terus memperburuk keadaannya dengan berteriak mempermasalahkan hak mereka tanpa mau menjalankan kewajiban. Yang mereka tahu hanya saling menuduh lalu keluar, lantas mengapa mereka menikah dan bahkan membuatnya hadir didunia ini jika pada akhirnya mereka selalu mengumpat? Kenapa sebelum mereka berusaha menjadi orang paling benar ia tak membunuh bocah malang ini saja? Agar jiwa kecil yang seharusnya bahagia diisi dengan keceriaan ini tidak membusuk dan menghitam dalam kesedihan karena hanya dengan mendengar seruan gila kedua orang tuanyan itu._

 _"Dasar wanita jalang, kenapa kau kembali kesini ha?" Suara itu memekik tajam bersahutan dengan dentingan kaca yang pecah terlempar._

 _"Kenapa ini juga rumahku, biadab!" Balas suara lain yang tak kalah menyakiti hatinya masih terus diikuti benda jatuh yang tiada hentinya._

 _"Sehun.." oh tidak itu suara bocah kecil yang terus menangis berusaha menutupi telinganya berharap ia tak mendengar suara menyakitkan itu yang terus menggerogoti hatinya._

 _"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan? Dasar jalang setelah kau membuka sendiri vaginamu di hadapan pria lain kau masih menganggap ini rumahmu? Kembalilah kau ke rumah pria yang sudah mau meniduri sampah sepertimu." Dan sayang ternyata ucapan itu ternyata masih terdengar oleh telinganya._

 _Argggghhhh sungguh siapapun tolong aku batinnya menjerit pilu._

 _Plakkkkk_

 _Suara tamparan itu terdengar setelahnya diikuti dengan geraman seorang pria._

 _"Dasar wanita jalang, berani beraninya kau menamparku!"_

 _"Itu adalah balasan untuk mulut hinamu, kau berkata seolah kau yang paling benar disini. Kau pikir aku tak tahu jika kau juga telah bermain dibelakangku kau pikir aku tak tahu hubunganmu dengan Song keparat itu!" Si wanita berteriak kesal terdengar beberapa kali suara pintu terbuka._

 _"Mau apa kau ke kamarku?" Tanya sang pria. Namun si wanita tersebut tak mengindahkannya._

 _"Aku akan pergi bersama Luhan." Ucap wanita itu yang membuat si pria makin panas._

 _Bocah kecil itu, Luhan. Luhan mendengar hentakan kaki yang makin mendekati pintu kamarnya, ia memejamkan mata sekalipun pejaman itu makin membawanya pada kegelapan._

 _Brakkkk_

 _Tubuhnya yang rapuh itu berjengkit kaget saat mendengar pintu yang dibuka secara paksa. Dari luar terlihat seorang wanita cantik yang berbalut pakaian mewah menghampirinya dengan tergesa di barengi dengan suara langkah besar pria._

 _"Menjauhlah dari anakku!" Kedua manusia itu saling bersikukuh. Si pria yang dengan tanpa beban mendorong si wanita yang tak lain adalah istrinya sendiri itu tersenyum remeh. Sungguh tak tahukah mereka bahwa putra kecilnya kini dalam keadaan tak baiknya? Apakah terlalu berkabut mata mereka yang merasa dirinya tidak bersalah?_

 _"Andwae." Bahkan hanya untuk mengucapkan sepenggal katapun dia tak sanggup._

 _"Apa apaan kau? Luhan juga anakku." Lagak garang si wanita ibu Luhan tak luput dari tatapan mata beruangnya yang kelam._

 _"Benarkah dia anakmu jalang?" Tidak Luhan tak sanggup mereka membuat Luhan makin ketakutan. Tolong Luhan siapapun tolong Luhan!_

 _"Yah dia anakku, dan sehun dia juga anakku." Si wanita itu menjawab lantang._

 _Sehun dia adik Luhan berumur 1 tahun yang kini tengah terlelap di dalam keranjang bayinya. Bersyukurlah dia, adik kecil Luhan tak mendengar tiap keburukan orang tuanya. Luhan ingin sekali memeluk adiknya itu, yang Luhan harapkan tak seperti dirinya._

 _"Aku akan membawa mereka semua bersamaku." Lanjut ibu Luhan yang membuat si pria yang merupakan ayah Luhan berdecak. Ibu Luhan membalikkan badan menatap Luhan sang putra yang kini meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Ia menatap Luhan tidak dengan tatapan lembutnya. Luhan bocah 5 tahun itu menggeleng dan memejamkan mata walau ia takut kegelapan tapi ia tak bisa terus menatap kedua orang buruk dihadapannya._

 _"Ayo Luhan!" Tubuhnya seperti melayang dengan cepat ia sudah berdiri. Ia meringis merasakan perih pada tangannya. Ia menggeleng saat ibunya menariknya._

 _"Ayo ikut ibu, Luhan!" Ucap ibu Luhan._

 _Ibu?_

 _Apa bisa dia disebut ibu?_

 _"Tetap bersama ayah Luhan, jalang ini tak baik untukmu." Satu tangannya yang perih kini di rasakan juga oleh tangannya yang lain saat ayah Luhan juga menarik Luhan. Luhan meringis kini dia ada ditengah dua orang buruk yang sayangnya orang tuanya. Tatapan mata yang tak lagi sarat cinta berbeda dari 1 tahun lalu itu membuat Luhan ketakutan, sedetik itu juga ia sudah merasa tak memiliki orang tua lagi._

 _"Siapa kau? Biarkan Luhan bersamaku!" Luhan kecil terhuyung ke kiri namun dari kanan ada yang menahannya._

 _"Tidak biarkan dia dengan ayahnya." Luhan sekali lagi meringis namun dua orang besar di samping kanan kirinya seolah tak mendengarnya lagi._

 _Luhan ingat, ayah?_

 _Apa pria di samping kanannya ini bisa di sebut seorang ayah?_

 _Luhan tertarik ke kanan dan kini bagian kiri yang menahannya._

 _"Kau tak bisa mengambil Luhan!" Geram ayah Luhan menarik Luhan kuat kuat._

 _"Andwae!" Lirihan Luhan tak terdengar ia menggeleng lemah sembari terisak saat orang tuanya terus menariknya. Luhan kecil menggigit bibirnya._

 _"Siapa kau? Pergi!" Perebutan sengit terjadi Luhan yang terus terhuyung kekanan kiri merasa kepalanya pusing. Setelah terus tertarik Luhan akhirnya berada di pelukan sang ayah. Ibunya yang terjatuh kini menatap nyalang pada ayah Luhan yang memeluk Luhan yang membelakanginya. Ibu Luhan menyeringai ia dengan kebutaan dan keserakahan serta keegoisan mengambil pemukul baseball Luhan . Lalu tanpa sepengtahuan pria yang masih menjadi suaminya itu memukul pria itu secara membabi buta dari arah belakang. Pekikan ayah Luhan terdengar memilukan, simbahan darah bahkan mengenai Luhan yang kini makin meringkuk dalam tatapannya yang kosong. Ibu Luhan setelah merasa puas terdiam, ia menatap suaminya yang kini tergeletak._

 _"Astaga apa yang kulakukan?" Ibu berumur 35 tahun itu nenutup mulutnya, ia menatap Luhan yang kini berpandangan kosong. Tubuh Luhan kembali tegak ia segera di tarik ibunya pergi._

 _"Andwae omma, bagaimana dengan sehun omma?" Luhan akhirnya berkata lantang namun kembali ibunya terus menariknya ia menangis saat melewati kamar adiknya._

 _"Sehun!"_

 _"Sehun sehun omma sehun!"_

 _Luhan kecil terus memberontak Luhan kecil menatap rumah sederhana yang kini tampak mengecil seiring jauh jaraknya dengan rumah penuh kenangan itu. Luhan kecil menangis sendirian berharap adiknya sehun baik baik saja._

...

London, Inggris. 9.00 a.m

Jam berdering dengan nyaring. Matahari telah bersinar terik, membangunkan namja sexy yang mulai terusik dari gelungan nyaman tubuhnya. Ia mengerjapkan mata membiasakan diri dengan cahaya. Penampilan yang sungguh berantakan dengan polesan make up yang sudah luntur disana sininya. Ia beranjak saat gerutuan di perutnya semakin keras, ia menyibak selimutnya dan segera pergi ke kamar mandinya.

Hoekkk

Hoekkkk

Hoekkkkkkk

Ia memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya yang berisi cairan, wine, beer dan sejenisnya. Tubuhnya merosot setelah semua gerutuan diperutnya mulai menghilang. Dengan langkah gontai ia beranjak dari kamar mandinya, mendekati kasur berantakan yang kini diletakkan segepok uang. Ia tersenyum mengejek pada siluet dirinya sendiri yang tertangkap kaca di lemari kamarnya.

"Seperti biasa Luhan, kau memang pelacur." Ucapnya lalu tertawa mengamati tubuh penuh kissmarknya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya.

Kenapa hidupnya sebiadab ini?

Kenapa dia terus dihukum?

Kenapa? Tak bisakah ia mati juga?

Tak bisakah ia menghilang dari dunia yang selalu berisi sama, berisi orang yang menginginkan tubuhnya.

 _Kenapa dia lahir dari keluarga yang tak terhormat, yang tak mengerti rasa percaya dan cinta, yang tak bisa menjaga kesetiaan. Saling bermain di belakang lalu menunduh satu sama lain. Menghiraukan ia yang tersiksa. Mungkin hidupnya sejak dulu selalu menderita dilingkupi kegelapan sempurna, namun semuanya menjadi lebih buruk saat ia berumur 15 tahun dan ibunya dengan tanpa belas kasih menjualnya. Ia terdiam seribu bahasa ia mendongak meminta penjelasan pada ibu yang hanya menatapnya tajam. Ia melihat sendiri ibunya memungut uang yang telah dilemparkan padanya, lalu tanpa melirik dan justru menendangnya ia pergi meninggalkan Luhan meringkuk kembali dan ketakutan. Ia masih mengingat jelas wanita tua bangka dengan tatapan mata sarat akan kekuasaan yang langsung menariknya yang saat itu bahkan hanya merintih saja tak mampu. Ia dibawanya kesebuah ruangan temaram berisi para pria maupun wanita yang menatapnya begitu lapar. Ia tak mendengar apa apa lagi setelahnya, yang ia tahu ia sudah di tarik kembali oleh 2 pria besar lalu di bawa oleh mereka mengikuti dua orang didepannya. Ia tak akan pernah mau lagi mengingatnya, mengingat saat pria bajingan itu menciumi bocah 15 tahun dengan wajah biadabnya. Saat itu hanya tatapan kosong nan hampa yang menemaninya. Bibirnya kelu bahkan hanya untuk menggumam saja, tubuhnya kaku walau terhentak hentak diatas kasur di bawah kungkungan orang asing. Ia mungkin masih bernafas namun jiwanya kini sudah melayang pergi bersama kesuciannya yang telah direnggut di usia belia._

"Dasar hina, kau pelacur Luhan." Ucapnya kembali pada siluetnya. Ia mengurungkan niat untuk tidur kembali lalu berinisiatif untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Jadi ia berbalik lalu kembali melangkah ke kamar mandinya.

...

Luhan berjalan pelan menuju kampusnya, london university. Disini ia adalah mahasiswa perguruan tinggi bidang kedokteran. Dan ini adalah tahun ketiganya berkuliah di sini.

Dengan tubuh berbalut kaos selengan dan celana panjang ketat yang membentuk kaki jenjangnya Luhan berjalan melewati koridor sekolah. Tatapan matanya yang menggoda terlihat jalang.

Ya semua tahu Luhan

Mahasiswa seksi yang digilai wanita dan pria berstatus seme. Dia adalah primadona dengan sikap jalangnya yang membuat tiap manusia yang dilaluinnya terangsang. Bertubuh ramping, berbahu sempit, berpinggul lebar bak wanita. Bibir tipis yang diyakini sangat manis, mata yang menggoda sayu, dan kulit halus saljunya yang selalu ingin dilukis oleh para wanita atau pria berstatus seme disana. Banyak yang menginginkan Luhan, tentu saja. Sayangnya bayaran Luhan sangat mahal berbeda dengan para pelacur-oh ayolah Luhan memang pelacur kan? Luhan sendiri mengumpat dirinya dengan sebutan itu- lain yang bahkan menyodorkan dirinya. Well sejauh ini hanya mahasiswa dan mahasiswi anak dari pejabat, pengusaha, dan orang kaya -yang benar benar kaya- yang bisa meniduri Luhan.

Luhan menatap nakal seseorang di hadapannya. Seorang pria tampan dengan rambut blondenya dan tubuh menjulang tingginya. Dia kris mahasiswa jurusan bisnis anak pengusaha Wu corp. Lahir di china namun besar di kanada. Kris adalah pria tampan dan kaya yang selalu menjadi pelanggan tetap Luhan. Ditiap weekend sudah diketahui semua orang bahwa kedua bintang kampus itu akan menghabiskan malam bersama. Yeah malam bersama dalam arti yang lebih mendalam.

Chup

Kris bahkan tak sungkan untuk mencium Luhan ditempat umum. Hell siapa yang bisa melarang?

"Well kau tak lupa ini malam kan sayang?" Oh sepertinya kris ingin menyewa Luhan lebih cepat. Sekarang masih hari jum'at biasanya kan hari sabtu.

"Well sayangnya aku lupa, aku ada janji lain tampan maaf." Luhan membalas dengan muka menggodanya. Kris menatapnya tajam.

"Batalkan sayang, malam ini kau-" kris mendekatkan dirinya, ia menelusupkan kepala itu ke tengkuk Luhan, tangannya yang kekar memeluk posesif Luhan menariknya lebih mendekat. Luhan tak menolak ia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher kris. Sedikit informasi, kris adalah salah satu dari 3 pelanggan favoritnya.

"Milikku." Lanjut kris diikuti kecupan sensual di perpotongan tengkuk Luhan. Kris segera menjauh dari Luhan namun tak melepas pelukannya.

"Aku membayar lebih mahal kali ini, tak ada penolakan, aku jemput jam 9." Luhan tak mengangguk dan juga tak menggeleng ia menatap punggung tegap yang makin menjauh itu. Mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia merogoh ponselnya sembari berjalan ia menelphone seseorang.

"Mr. Marco maaf aku tak bisa menemanimu malam ini." Luhan segera memutuskan sambungan tanpa mau mendengar apa apa lagi. Luhan segera pergi menghilang di balik sebuah ruangan. Yah begini begini Luhan tak lupa untuk mengikuti kelas nya.

...

Malam di london yang tenang, Luhan menghirup bau chocochinonya menatap pantulan pemandangan london yang indah dari balik kaca apartermennya. Luhan melirik sekilas jam di dinding sebelah kanannya.

"8.00" batin Luhan kembali menatap pemandangan malam dihadapannya. Ia menghela nafas, kris tak suka ditolak dan Luhan terlalu malas menerima hukuman kris.

Drrrttttt drrrtttt

Luhan melirik ponselnya yang kini terpampang sebuah notification.

New massage from kris

Luhan mendelik malas tapi membuka pesan yang isinya membuat Luhan terkekeh.

"Cepat bersiap sayang, 30 menit lagi aku berangkat." Ucap Luhan membaca pesannya. Ia mendengus lalu beranjak mencuci gelas yang sudah kosong setelah terisi chocochino hangat.

Luhan lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandinya, berpikir berendam 15 menit akan membuat tubuhnya rilex sebelum nanti letih dengan kegiatannya bersama kris. Luhan memasuki bathupnya dan mendudukan tubuh indahnya disana. Dia memejamkan mata merasakan kehangatan air hangat yang melingkupinya. Setelah puas Luhan beranjak menyabuni tubuhnya, menyampo rambut brownnya, sikat dan lainnya. Tak butuh waktu lama hanya 30 menit saja. Ia mengeringkan tubuhnya sembari membuka lemarinya dan menelisik bajunya.

Pilihan Luhan jatuh pada sebuah baju selengan dengan kemeja berwarna merah, celana jeans ketat lalu sepatu kets berwarna abu-abu. Luhan membiarkan rambutnya berantakan ia mempoles matanya dengan sedikit eyeliner yang makin menunjukkan sisi liarnya, dan pada sentuhan terakhir Luhan memoleskan lip balm rasa strawberry kesukaan Luhan pada bibirnya.

Luhan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, bibirnya yang sudah terpoles dengan apik tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau pelacur, Luhan."

lalu Luhan segera keluar turun kebawah ia tak mau kris nanti bertamu di apartermennya.

...

Kris berdecak kagum menatap penampilan Luhan. Sexy as always, entahlah apapun yang dipakai memang selalu membuatnya terlihat sexy. Luhan menatap kris datar. Kris mendekat lalu mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas.

"Strawberry flavor, i like it bitch."desis kris di telinga Luhan yang menyeringai.

"It's your mine tonight." Bisik Luhan begitu sensual membuat kris tersenyum licik menatap wajah Luhan. Ditariknya pria jalang itu kemobilnya lalu kris segera melajukan mobil lamborgininya membelah jalanan kota london yang selaLuhan sibuk.

Keduanya telah sampai di sebuah club mewah nan mahal.

"Apa kris akan minum minum dulu? Biasanyakan keduanya lebih suka menghabiskan malam dihotel." Batin Luhan heran. Merasa belum memberi penjelasan kris menoleh pada Luhan dan mengajaknya masuk sembari memberi tahu tujuannya.

"Aku akan berkumpul dengan temanku sekarang, mereka teman kuliah sesama jurusan bisnis." Jelas kris menjawab keheranan Luhan. Kris tersenyum licik pada Luhan yang dibalas seyuman menggoda Luhan.

"Hi kris!" Kris melambaikan tangan, membawa Luhan lebih dekat padanya. Luhan melihat semua teman teman kris yang memandanginya berbeda beda.

"Hi!" Ucap kris pada mereka. Kris menarikku duduk disebelahnya.

"Mereka orang korea?" Bisikku pada kris yang mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ya mereka teman kuliahku dari korea, dia chanyeol kau pasti tau dia, itu baekhyun kekasihnya chanyeol, itu dia Tao si jago wushu lalu ada kai dia sangat jago menari dan yang terakhir dia sehun dia teman baru kita dia lebih muda 4 tahun dari kita dia baru pindah ke london minggu ini untuk kuliah disini." Kris menjelaskan padaku yang kini menatap satu persatu orang orang yang disebutkan kris lalu memberi mereka senyum manis. Namun Luhan tertegun saat bagian terakhir. Luhan menatap sehun tanpa bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Sehun?" Ulang Luhan lagi sembari menatap pria pucat yang kini juga menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Yah dia sehun, oh sehun." Luhan terdiam masih menatap sehun yang kini juga tak lelah menatapnya. Kris mengerutkan keningnya lalu menepuk Luhan.

"Kau baik baik saja?" Tanya kris yang menatap Luhan penasaran.

"Tak apa kris." Ucap Luhan menatap kris.

"Kau Luhan kan? Si primadona sexy." Luhan tak bisa menyembunyikan kekehannya menanggapi ucapan chanyeol.

"Ya aku Luhan, tapi kau tak perlu berlebihan." Balas Luhan menatap chanyeol yang kini juga terkekeh.

"Tapi kau manis juga." Luhan membulatkan matanya menatap baekhyun yang kini menatapnya menggoda.

"Tidak baekhyun. " Balas Luhan entahlah dia tiba tiba berani memanggil baekhyun dengan tanpa ragu.

Mereka lalu melanjutkan obrolan mereka diikuti dengan gurauan dan berbotol-botol minuman keras. Luhan yang tidak terlalu bisa bertoleransi dengan minuman keras sedari tadi hanya menyeruput winenya. Ia cepat akrab dengan semuanya. Entah sudah berapa lama hingga mereka sudah sedikit kehilangan kesadaran. Luhan sedikit limbung ia bersandar di bahu kris yang kini mengecup tengkuknya.

"Saatnya kita membuat sebuah permainan." Seru chanyeol sembari menegak minumannya. Luhan membuka matanya menerka apa yang akan dilakukan chanyeol. Dia duduk tegak saat semua orang menatap chanyeol. Chanyeol menegak isi vodka dalam botol di hadapannya. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu meletakkan botol itu ditengah meja. Ah aku tahu permainan ini truth or dare right?

Chanyeol mulai memutarnya semuanya terdiam menatap bibir botol yang terus berputar.

"Kris, truth or dare?" Chanyeol menyeringai senang. Luhan menatap kris yang kini dengan malas menjawab.

"Dare." Chanyeol makin tersenyum lebar.

"Berciumanlah dengan kai." Kris berdecak begitu pula dengan kai. Luhan terkekeh dalam hati cinta memang sudah tak lagi ada di dunia sekarang. Hingga kekasih di cium siapa saja tak akan diperdulikan. Kris mendekat pada kai yang kini mengerling nakal semua terkekeh tak terkecuali Luhan. Kris mencium kai dengan mudah. Ciuman yang lembut berujung dengan menuntut. Beberapa kali Luhan mendengar desahan kai yang ada tepat di hadapannya. Luhan mengakui jika kris adalah good kisser. Kris kembali duduk disebelah Luhan yang kini tengah tertawa. Kris mengambil gilirannya memutar botol.

"Baekhyun!" Baekhyun berdecak Luhan bisa menangkap ekspresi tak suka baekhyun.

"Baekhyun truth or dare?" Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Okay dare." Balas baekhyun menatap malas kris yang kini mesum sekali.

"Biarkan zitao merasakan nipple mu." Baekhyun, zitao, dan chanyeol membulatkan mata menanggapi kata kris sedang yang lain tertawa terutama kris. Luhan tertawa menatap ekspresi chanyeol yang idiot sekali namun tawa itu menghilang saat mata sayunya bersetubruk dengan mata tajam diujung sana.

Sehun menatap mata sayu menggoda milik Luhan yang kini terdiam. Entah sihir darimana hanya dengan bertatap seperti itu mereka terlena, sehun dan Luhan jadi tak menghiraukan siapapun disana. Telinga mereka seolah tuli dari suara berisik walau ada 6 suara lainnya. Bahkan mereka tak melirik adegan panas zitao dan baekhyun atau suara tawa kris dan kai apalagi tatapan kesal chanyeol. Sehun mengamati Luhan, tubuh semampai dengan kulit putih halus itu membuat sehun ingin menyentuhnya, bibir tipis dengan mata sayu itu mendesak sehun untuk mengeksplorasinya membiarkan suara alunan desahan itu membawanya terbuai juga oleh permainannya. Well sejauh ini tak ada yang bisa menolak sehun si putra tunggal Oh, penerus perusahaan besar Oh corp. yang sukses bergerak di berbagai bidang membuat sehun adalah salah satu jajaran orang terkaya di inggris dan korea.

Sehun merasa bibir itu bergerak membentuk seringaian, mata kucingnya yang coklat kelam mengerling nakal. Sehun menampilkan seringaian memikatnya. Beruang itu sehun akan memilikinya.

Mata yang terlalu intens menatapnya itu membuat Luhan sadar bahwa sosok muda itu menginginkannya. Luhan tahu dia adalah pelacur yang handal. Luhan bergerak didepannya.

Sehun

Oh Sehun

Sejujurnya Luhan merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan nama itu. Ia begitu merindukan pemilik nama itu bukan tapi dia bukan Oh Sehun dia Kim Sehun. Sehun balas menyeringai pada Luhan, seringaian yang begitu seksi itu membuat Luhan mengerling nakal. Luhan menatap bibir tipis sehun yang kini mengganti seringaiannya saat bibirnya bergerak secara perlahan. Luhan berusaha mengerti gerakan muLuhant itu

"You're my mine, bitches."

...

Pagi telah datang mengusik Luhan yang kini terlelap dalam selimut hangatnya. Luhan menggeliat kesal menutupi matanya dari sinar matahari yang menerobos dari jendela ruangannya. Ia tahu ini bukan kamarnya ruangan mewah ini adalah hotel yang digunakannya untuk menghabiskan malam bersama kris. Luhan menatap kesamping dan tak menemukan siapapun disana namun ketika melihat meja nakas ia menemukan sebuah cek yang bertulis nama orang yang sudah menidurinya semalam.

"$15.000." Gumam Luhan. Luhan juga menemukan secarik kertas di bawahnya.

Apa itu cukup? Kau bisa meminta lagi padaku.

Luhan menggeleng ia menatap keadaan kamar yang berantakan. Bajunya yang berserakan dan beberapa botol wine serta vodka kosong yang dicampakan di meja.

"Kau gila, kris." Ucap Luhan beranjak dari kasurnya membiarkan tubuhnya yang tak berbalut apapun terekspos begitu saja. Luhan membawa dirinya ke arah kamar mandi sekali lagi membiarkan tubuhnya berendam untuk sedikit menghilangkan lelah di tubuhnya. Luhan memejamkan matanya ingatan akan mata tajam yang begitu memikat membuatnya berdecak. Ada rasa lain yang membuat Luhan merasa berbeda.

Sehun

Satu nama itu sebenarnya menyakitkan, seperti mengingatkannya pada kisah lama. Namun bayangan sehun selalu mengusiknya sejak semalam sebuah ingatan yang tak bisa Luhan tinggalkan.

Flashback

 _"Luhan!" Baekhyun memekik memanggil nama Luhan yang kini memutar mata malas._

 _"Truth or dare?" Tanya baekhyun girang anak ini seperti memiliki dendam. Tapi tentu saja bukan dengan Luhan tapi lebih tepatnya dengan kris. Yah siapapun tahu jika kris sedikit menaruh hati pada Luhan semua tahu kecuali Luhan. Luhan menatap baekhyun menghela nafas namun dengan lantang dan percaya diri dia menjawab._

 _"Sebagai primadona kampus yang sexy menarilah dengan sangat sensual dihadapan sehun." Luhan mendelik malas, itu perkara mudah. Berbeda dengan Luhan kris menatap baekhyun malas._

 _Luhan mulai berdiri dari duduknya menatap oh sehun yang menyeringai padanya. Luhan berjalan mendekati sehun dengan jalangnya. Matanya yang begitu menggoda senyum manis yang terasa nakal dan liukan badan yang begitu pelan begitu membuat siapapun akan senang. Semuanya bertepuk tangan kecuali sehun saat dengan pelan Luhan menurunkan kemejanya membiarkan lengannya yang mulus terpampang jelas. Keringat yang mulai membasahi kaosnya yang selengan membuat lekuk tubuh itu terlihat. Sembari menggigit bibirnya Luhan meletakkan tangannya di kanan kiri leher sehun. Keduanya saling bertatapan Luhan cukup terpesona dengan ketampanan sehun dari jaraj yang sangat dekat_

 _Nyaris sempurna_

 _Batin Luhan dalam diamnya. Luhan menggigit bibir kali ini ia tak berniat menggoda ia memang suka melakukannya disaat gugup. Entahlah Luhan juga tak mengerti dengan dirinya. Sehun menatap Luhan sama datar ia ingin terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi Luhan namun tangannya yang diam bergerak melingkar saja mencoba mendekat diri agar lebih dekat. Luhan yang tersadar kini sudah ada di pelukan sehun. Luhan cukup terkejut namun dengan sedikit senyum miring sehun tubuh Luhan kembali mengeluarkan aura jalangnya. Luhan mengelus dada sehun yang tertutup kemeja putih itu keduanya seolah hanyut kembali pada tiap gerakan nya melupakan yang lainnya yang kini terdiam di tempat._

 _Sehun mulai memajukan wajahnya sementara Luhan menggenggam erat rambut sehun. Sehun tersenyum ia makin mendekatkan wajahnya_

 _1cm lagi sebelum bibir mereka bersentuhan namun sehun justru berbelok merendahkan wajahnya menelusuri rahang dan leher Luhan. Luhan bisa merasakan hembusan berat sehun menyapanya. Luhan tak bisa untuk tak mengerang saat kecupan diberikan oleh sehun ditelinganya. Sehun menghembuskan sekali lagi nafasnya sebeLuhanm suara berat itu tertangkap indra pendengarannya._

 _"Sampai bertemu lusa, Luhan."_

Flashback end

Luhan tak tahu maksudnya. Sehun itu aneh ada aura intimidasi yang membuat si jalang yang tak pernah gugup jadi salah tingkah. Luhan juga tak bisa untuk melupakannya. Pesan terakhir itu terasa membuat hatinya berdebar.

"Sialan dia, kenapa kau begini Luhan?" Gumam Luhan dalam bathup. Luhan membuka matanya ia memikirkan terlalu banyak kata kata sehun.

Sampai bertemu lusa, Luhan.

"Apa dia akan menemuiku?" Batin Luhan memijat pelipisnya.

...

Luhan kini memasuki hotel yang mewah. Sudah 2 hari sejak pertemuannya dengan teman kris dan ucapan sehun padanya. Pria itu tidak muncul juga dihadapannya. Luhan tak kecewa hanya saja dia merasa tak suka, Luhan bingung. Luhan tak bisa mengelak jika Luhan cukup terpesona dengan sehun. Sehun begitu menawan dan yah Luhan ingin mencoba mengenal sosok muda itu lebih dalam.

"Ah entahlah." Bisik Luhan pelan. Luhan telah sampai di sebuah ruangan ia mengetuk pintu itu sesaat. Tak butuh waktu lama saat seorang pria matang kini tersenyum menatapnya. Luhan masuk begitu saja setelah pintu tertutup Luhan merasakan pelukan seseorang. Luhan tersenyum membiarkan pria itu menelusupkan kepalanya kedalam lehernya.

"Aku merindukanmu sayang." Ucap pria berbicara di samping telinga Luhan. Luhan menggeram rendah.

"Kenapa kau membatalkan janji kita 2 hari yang lalu?" Luhan memejamkan matanya. Tangan pria itu meneLuhansup kedalam kaosnya. Luhan menggeleng.

"Aku ada tugas, Tuan." Ucap Luhan membalas dibalikkannya tubuh Luhan cepat sehingga matanya dapat melihat seorang pria matang berumur 40 yang kini di penuhi nafsu bejat. Luhan bukannya takut ia tersenyum menggoda. Tangannya bergerak perlahan menelusuri dada pria yang kini meremas bokongnya.

Luhan membuka 3 kancing teratas pria didepannya kepalanya terdorong kedepan begitu saja saat pria itu menciumnya ganas. Luhan memeluk leher si pria membiarkan tubuhnya di eksplorasi dengan leluasa. Ia menggeram rendah saat tangan besar itu mengelus punggungnya. Tangan besar itu mulai merambat kedepan menelusupkan masuk ke celana Luhan yang mini dan

BRAKKK

kedua insan itu terkejut dengan suara pintu yang di buka paksa. Di pintu sana berdiri seseorang berwajah datar yang kini menatap kedua orang didepannya. Luhan terkejut saat mengetahui orang angkuh yang kini berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sehun?" Ucap Luhan tak percaya. Sehun melirik Luhan sekilas tanpa melihat Luhan dia menarik tubuh ramping itu mendekat padanya.

"Kau mengambil milikku. Jadi aku mengambilnya kembali, Mr. Marco ." Ucap sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan yang kini masih terkejut.

Milikku?

"Oh sehun?" Ucap Mr. Marco memicing ia melihat sehun yang kini berekspresi sangat dingin padanya.

"Ya itu aku, selamat malam." Ucap sehun berbalik membawa Luhan yang kini memberontak mencoba meminta penjelasan.

"Hei yak oh sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun tak menghiraukannya ia justru melirik seseorang pria yang kini mengangguk hormat. Sehun menarik Luhan tanpa menoleh atau mendengar kata kata orang yang lebih tua darinya itu. Ia merasa kesal dan menatap Luhan adalah hal yang tidak disarankan.

"Yak oh sehun!" Pekik Luhan membuat orang orang disana menatap mereka.

"Oh sehun!" Mereka berdua sampai di tempat parkiran. Sehun membawa Luhan mendekati sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam. Dengan kasar didorongnya Luhan masuk kesana menutup pintu mobil lalu ia segera menduduki kursi kemudi. Luhan heran kenapa sehun begitu padanya?

"Sehun apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan begitu heran ia menatap sehun yang entahlah seperti mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Sehun turunkan-"

"DIAM!" Luhan tersentak kaget ia menatap sehun yang membentaknya dan makin mempercepat laju mobil yang ditumpangi mereka. Luhan memijit pelipisnya merasa begitu pusing dengan apa yang baru saja sehun lakukan.

Keduanya sampai di sebuah hotel juga. Luhan akhirnya pasrah saja di bawa sehun kesini dan kesana. Sehun berbicara pada recepcionist hotel, apapun itu Luhan tak mendengarnya. Luhan menatap sebuah pintu yang kini di buka oleh sehun. Sehun menariknya masuk bersamanya. Hotel ini sangat mewah lebih mewah dari hotel yang dipesan tuan choi atau kris. Luhan jadi mengakui jika sehun begitu kaya. Sehun duduk di sofa merah yang begitu terlihat nyaman ia menuangkan red wine kedalam gelas nya. Luhan memicing tajam ia baru merasakan sakit pada tangannya, genggaman tangan sehun saat menariknya benar benar menyakitkan.

"Kau belajarlah sedikit sopan santun pada orang yang lebih tua." Decak Luhan menatap tajam sehun. Sehun mengedikkan bahu acuh dia terlihat tidak perduli dengan hal itu.

"Kau, berapa kau dibayar pria tua bangka itu?" Luhan tersenyum sinis pada sehun. Jadi benar sehun tertarik padanya, yah siapa yang tak tertarik pada Luhan.

"Aku pergi." Luhan membalikkan badanya tanpa membungkuk permisi, hei Luhan lebih tua dari sehun. Sehun tertawa ia menatap Luhan yang berjalan mendekati pintu. Dasar bodoh! Dia jalang yang bodoh.

"Hei buka pintunya." Ucap Luhan kembali menghampiri sehun. Sehun tetap diam Luhan kesal tentu saja. Luhan itu pelacur iya memang tapi tak bisakah sehun ini tak main main dengannya.

"Berapa kau dibayar tua bangka itu?" Sekali lagi sehun bertanya.

"kenapa? kau mau membayar lebih mahal?" Tantang Luhan pada sehun yang kini menyeringai padanya.

"5 kali lipat." Sehun berucap enteng membuat Luhan menatap tak percaya.

"Dia membayarku $20.000." Luhan menyeringai puas. Ia pasti sudah menduga sehun akan menarik ucapannya. Tapi Luhan tak berbohong Mr. Marco memang membayarnya sebanyak itu.

Sehun mendekati Luhan tetap dengan santainya tak kaget ia menangkap seringaian puas Luhan.

Sehun menyudutkan Luhan, Luhan tak takut sama sekali, kali ini ia menang. 5 kali lipat? Tidak mungkin.

"Baiklah 5 kali lipat." Luhan terkejut tentu saja. Sehun apa semudah itu melepaskan uang? Di bohongkan.

"Kau-" Luhan tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya. Sehun terlalu tiba tiba menciumnya ia memeluk Luhan begitu erat. Luhan memejamkan mata tanpa sadar memeluk leher sehun erat. Luhan mengerang saat bibirnya digigit oleh sehun, tangannya yang memeluk leher sehun kini beralih pada rambut sehun. Luhan meremat rambut sehun dengan keras. Ciuman sehun terlalu kasar ia bisa merasakan sedikit rasa asin di bibirnya. Sepertinya bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

Sehun melepaskan semua rasa kesalnya. Sehun membenci Luhan saat disentuh seseorang. Ya ia tahu ia baru bertemu Luhan. Dan ya sehun tak lupa jika Luhan adalah seorang pelacur tapi sehun tak suka tentu saja.

Keduanya terhanyut dalam ciuman mereka. Sehun membimbing Luhan menuju ranjang satu satunya yang ada disana. Luhan terengah bersamaan dengan jatuhnya ia keranjang saat sehun mendorongnya. Sehun menindih Luhan yang masih memejam. Menatap wajah cantik yang kini menyembunyikan kelopak coklat kayu. Luhan membuka matanya ia menatap wajah tampan sehun untuk kedua kalinya dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Luhan masih tersengal sehun tersenyum begitu tipis padanya. Sehun mendekatkan kembali wajah mereka. Luhan pikir sehun akan menciumnya tapi dia salah yah memang sehun menciumnya tapi dia mencium kening Luhan bukan bibirnya. Luhan sekali lagi memejamkan mata saat bibit tipis itu menycapai keningnya, begitu menenangkan.

Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang kini berbaring disamping Luhan. Luhan terdiam ia bingung sehun membawanya mendekat. Didekapnya hangat tubuh Luhan yang kini terdiam mengikuti begitu saja pergerakan sehun. Sehun memejamkan mata.

"Hei sehun kau-"

"Diamlah cepat tidur!" Sehun menyela masih memejamkan mata.

Tidur? Luhan tidak salah dengar

"Tapi se-"

"Ya aku tahu, tapi aku ingin tidur dengan mu bukan menidurimu jadi diam!" Sehun kembali menyela dan tetap memejamkan mata. Luhan menatap sehun dalam diam. Luhan mengamati sehun memejamkan mata. Ini adalah kali pertama untuk Luhan dan dia begitu bingung dibuatnya.

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk tidur sekarang, bukan untuk menatapku." Luhan mendengus kesal. Luhan memejamkan mata dalam pelukan sehun yang hangat. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Luhan merasakan rasa kantuk akibat pelukan hangat sehun, ia nyaris terlelap jika saja sehun tak bicara

"Mulai besok berhenti menjual tubuhmu. Aku akan membayarmu." Luhan terlalu mengantuk dan hanya sedikit yang bisa ia tangkap dari ucapan sehun. Luhan mengangguk saja sebelum ia benar benar terlelap.

...

Luhan menggeliat resah. Matanya mengerjab dengan pelan ia menatap sekelilingnya. Luhan mengingat satu nama

Sehun

Luhan menoleh kearah sampingnya, kosong. Luhan beranjak merasa aneh saat bangun tanpa rasa lelah. Luhan melipat selimut yang tak lagi dipakainya. Ia akan segera pergi dari sini.

Clekkk

Luhan jadi mengurungkan niatnya saat ia melihat sehun yang baru saja muncul dari pintu balkon. Luhan menatap wajah sehun yang kini mendekatinya. Luhan terdiam saat sehun membawanya dalam pelukan hangat.

"Bergegaslah mandi dan kita akan pergi ke kampus bersama." Luhan menatap sehun. Sehun entah kenapa jadi mengecup bibir Luhan. Luhan mengangguk lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

30 menit yang Luhan butuhkan untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Saat keluar Luhan tak mendapati sehun Luhan tersenyum sinis

Apa sehun berubah pikiran?

Dasar tidak-

"Apa ini?" Luhan menghentikan umpatan dalam hatinya ia menatap bungkusan coklat di atas meja. Sebuah baju. Luhan mengendikkan bahunya. Ia memakai baju yang diyakini merupakan baju pemberian sehun untuknya. Luhan melihat note kecil setelahnya.

'Aku tunggu di bawah. Kita sarapan bersama.'

Luhan berdecak melempar note itu sembarangan. Ia segera meninggalkan kamar hotel setelahnya. Ia turun dan mendapati sehun yang kini menunggunya. Luhan diam saja saat sehun menariknya ke mobilnya. Selama perjalanan Luhan memutuskan untuk tak menatap sehun.

Luhan sampai di sebuah restoran. Keklasikan restoran ini membuat Luhan merasa nyaman. Sehun menggenggam tangannya dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam. Keduanya makan dengan lahap, yah sesekali mereka mengobrolkan beberapa hal yang berujung decakan malas Luhan. Sehun tersenyum tipis pada Luhan.

Setelan makan keduanya berangkat ke kampus bersama. Luhan tak menatap sehun sama sekali selama perjalanan. Butuh waktu 15 menit sebelum mereka akhirnya sampai di parkiran sekolah. Luhan akan segera melepas selfbeatnya sebelum sehun menyudutkan dirinya. Sehun menatapnya lekat begitu intens hingga membuat Luhan yang terkejut dan ingin protes terdiam. Sehun mencium bibir Luhan. Luhan lagi lagi terkejut, sehun tak akan melakukannya disini kan?

"Kau milikku sekarang, jadi hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu. Jangan berani macam macam sayang. Aku akan mengawasimu setiap saat, kau akan menyesal." Luhan terdiam sehun benar benar serius menatapnya. Luhan tersenyum mengejek pada sehun.

"Siapa kau sehun? Kau akan membayarku?" Luhan berucap menantang. Luhan adalah si jalang hidupnya hanya akan diatur oleh dirinya sendiri kan?

"Well sudah kukatakan kau akan menyesal." Sehun menyeringai didepan Luhan persis seperti mafia berhati dingin dengan pistol yang tepat mengarah pada kepala Luhan. Sehun bisa menangkap ketakutan dalam sikap Luhan yang begitu tenang. Senyumannya yang bertujuan untuk berani terlihat hambar di hadapan sehun.

"Jam 7 kau sudah ada di apartermenku, tak boleh telat, kau ingat itu." Luhan menatap sehun yang kini keluar dari mobilnya sendiri. Luhan juga ikut keluar dari sana. Sehun meninggalkannya begitu saja, Luhan menatap punggung sehun yang makin menjauh lalu menatap sebuah alamat. Luhan merasa kesal dengan sikap sehun, namun sehun adalah pria pengintimidasi yang dapat menghipnotis Luhan.

...

Sehun pria itu mempengaruhi hidup Luhan beberapa bulan terakhir. Sehun yang posesif, sehun yang suka mengatur, sehun yang hangat, sehun yang nyaman, dan sehun yang mampu membuat perasaan Luhan jungkir balik.

Luhan membenci sehun tapi Luhan lebih mencintai sehun. Ya Luhan mencintai sehun.

Cinta? Apa pelacur seperti Luhan pantas mencintai apalagi dicintai? Pantaskah?

Sehun adalah seseorang yang tak bisa Luhan tebak. Sehun begitu aneh tentu saja. Dia bisa mengendalikan Luhan. Luhan selalu bingung dengan sikap sehun. Dia menghargai Luhan dan juga selalu membuat Luhan nyaman. Luhan tak akan bisa lari dari sehun. Setiap malam mereka selalu menghabiskan malam bersama. Dan setiap akhir pekan mereka akan menghangatkan ranjang sehun. Luhan tak pernah menerima pekerjaannya lagi. Hanya sehun yang memilikinya, Luhan kini selalu menolak tawaran orang lain. Ahhh Luhan tak mengerti dengan hidupnya saat ini.

Luhan melihat sehun yang kini berada di depannya. Pria yang lebih muda 4 tahun darinya itu begitu menawan dengan kemeja putihnya yang membalut tubuh tegap nan sempurnanya. Sehun pria dingin yang menghipnotisnya, si jalang.

"Menunggu lama?" Sehun bertanya ia menggenggam tangan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum, senyum manis. Senyum yang sudah tenggelam dalam diri Luhan sejak 9 tahun yang lalu, senyum manis yang berubah menjadi senyum nakal untuk menggoda pria diluar sana. Senyum itu kini kembali dan itu karena sehun.

"Tidak aku baru saja melakukan penelitian jadi pulang sedikit terlambat." Jelas Luhan sehun tersenyum dia begitu tampan. Apa Luhan terlalu memujanya? Luhan tahu sehun hanya menganggap Luhan partner sexnya, Luhan sadar akan hal itu.

keduanya kini telah sampai di apartermen Luhan. Lihatlah bahkan Luhan memperbolehkan sehun singgah di apartermennya, hal ini adalah kali pertamanya Luhan membiarkan orang asing ada di kediamannya. Luhan beranjak menuju ke dapurnya. Memasak sesuatu untuk makan malam. Sehun menatap punggung Luhan yang kini berkutat di dapur. Sehun mendekati Luhan memeluknya dari belakang. Ia merasakan sedikit sentak terkejut Luhan. Sehun terkekeh saat Luhan mendengus, sehun menghirup dalam aroma Luhan, begitu memabukkan. Sehun menemani Luhan selama memasak nasi goreng di dapur, masih dengan posisi yang sama, sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

..

Luhan tersenyum dalam hangat pelukan sehun. Matanya menerawang jauh pada pemandangan malam london yang indah. Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan membiarkannya matanya menatap mata sendu menggoda itu. Luhan mengalungkan tangannya di leher sehun. Sehun menyeringai padanya dan Luhan tak bisa untuk menyembunyikan seringaian nakalnya. Tangan sehun mulai bergerilnya di tubuh Luhan. Matanya tak bisa lepas walau sesaat dari ekspresi Luhan yang kini memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibirnya. Luhan begitu mempesona dan sehun mengakui itu. Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajah keduanya. Luhan meremat rambut sehun saat bibir tipis itu mulai mengecup bibirnya. Sehun dan Luhan sama sama merapatkan tubuh keduanya, sehun memeluk Luhan dan dengan perlahan membawa mereka kedalam kamar Luhan. Keduanya berpandangan saat tautan mereka di bibir terlepas bersamaan dengan jatuhnya mereka ke ranjang Luhan yang nyaman. Luhan menelusuri wajah sehun yang kini menatap matanya. Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan ia mencium punggung tangan itu. Luhan tersenyum bisakah ia membuat pengharapan? Bisakah ada rasa yang sama di hati sehun?

Sehun kembali mencium nya membawa Luhan pada ketenangan seolah Luhan dan sehun itu sama. Ya mereka sama, tentu saja. Luhan memeluk sehun erat, sehun menelusuri tubuh Luhan, tangannya perlahan masuk kedalam kaos Luhan bergerilya seolah Luhan hanya miliknya. Sehun melepaskan tautan mereka saat tangan Luhan memukulnya memberitahu bahwa ini sudah batasnya. Sehun menatap Luhan yang tersengal, begitu indah dengan wajah memerah. Sehun menurunkan wajahnya kali ini bibirnya berkerja mengacupi leher jenjang putih didepannya ditiup, digigit, dihisap, dijilat, dan dikecup lagi oleh sehun hingga kissmark tercipta disana. Sehun tersenyum menatap kissmarknya.

"Kau milikku, Luhan."

Sehun mengucapkannya begitu bangga. Dirobeknya paksa baju hingga terpampanglah tubuh mulus bak wanita itu -hanya berbeda di depan dan bagian selatan tubuh- yang kini penuh keringat dan menggeliat resah. Kali ini sehun menurunkan celana Luhan tanpa tertinggal sekalipun hingga Luhan tak berbalut apapun.

Sehun mulai menciumi bahu tegap itu telinganya mendengar nafas gugup dari Luhan. Sehun makin turun kebawah tiap jengkal tubuh Luhan telah dihiasi oleh kissmark. Sehun menatap milik Luhan, Luhan menatap sayu sehun. Sehun menyeringai Luhan pun tersenyum nakal. Sehun meraup milik Luhan yang sudah tegak, Luhan mendongak dengan desahannya. Ia juga ikut mendorong kepala sehun untuk mempercepat kuluman sehun.

"Sehunnnnnnhhhh shhhhh "

Sehun tersenyum puas saat Luhan mendongak dan memanggil namanya dalam dunia putihnya. Sehun menggati posisi keduanya, kali ini membiarkan Luhan yang berkerja. Luhan menampilkan senyum menggodanya diatas tubuh sehun matanya tak lepas dari milik sehun yang begitu luar biasa. Luhan kini meraupnya dengan rakus mengulumnya dengan tempo lambat yang makin lama makin cepat. Sehun mendongak Luhan bangga merasa sehun begitu menikmati permainannya. Luhan butuh waktu 10 menit untuk membuat sehun mencapai puncaknya. Sehun menggeram ia menatap Luhan yang begitu nakal duduk diatas tubuhnya. Sehun bertatapan ia menyentak pinggul Luhan dan membuat milik keduanya saling bergesekkan. Luhan mempersiapkan dirinya diatas sehun dan kini Luhan mencoba memasukkan milik sehun kedalam holenya.

Jlebbbbb

"Akkkhhhhhhhh." Luhan mendesah sedang sehun menahan nafasnya. Luhan mulai menggerakkan dirinya mencoba agar kebanggangan sehun tertanam sempurna dibawah tubuhnya, sehun mencoba membantu Luhan dengan menggerakkan pinggul itu berlawanan arah. Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan kemudian menarik Luhan kedalam pangkuannya agar kebanggaan sehun makin dalam memasuki Luhan. Keduanya saling bertatapan walau dibawah sehun masih berkerja tanpa mengurangi kecepatan bahkan makin dipercepat. Luhan yang mengalungkan tangan di leher sehun mencengkram rambut sehun beserta tak henti mendesahkan namanya.

"Ahhhh sehunnnn ummmhhhh yessshhhh."

Sehun menyeringai saat kebanggaanya menyentuh sesuatu. Sehun mempercepat sodokan ke bagian itu membuat kamar ini penuh desahan dari mulut Luhan. 15 menit Luhan sudah memasuki organisme kedua sedang sehun masih belum. Sehun mempercepat lagi gerakannya saat hole Luhan makin sempit seolah melahap rakus kebanggaan sehun yang kini begitu keras. Tubuh Luhan yang tersentak dalam rengkuhan sehun membuat Luhan memejamkan mata. Hole Luhan makin ketat dan meremas kebanggaan sehun yang keras dan membesar. Mata elang itu menatap mata rusa yang sayu itu sembari memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"Luhan-"

Sehun berucap dikala tubuh mereka makin tersentak mempercepat pecapaian puncak masing masing. Luhan menatapnya dengan sayu seolah menunggu kata apa yang akan keluar dari mulut sehun. Luhan dan sehun merasakan puncak yang makin dekat.

"Luhan-"

Bleshhhh semuanya serasa membuat Luhan terbakar Luhan menunggu kata kata sehun dalam pergerakan liar mereka yang hanya di terangi cahaya bulan. Luhan memejamkan mata sebentar lagi ia akan

"Aku mencintaimu."

Crooootttttt

"Ahhhhhhhhh Luhan oouhhhhhhhhh."

"Angghhhhhhh sehunnnnnnnn."

Keduanya kembali jatuh pada ranjang Luhan membuat sehun menindih Luhan yang kini tersengal dengan banyak peluh di tubuhnya. Sehun hanya menetralkan nafasnya. Ia tersenyum lantas mengecup kening Luhan yang kini tersenyum juga dalam pejaman mata.

Luhan mendengar sebuah kalimat yang diinginkannya barusan. Tapi apakah itu benar? Sehun mencintainya? Inikah kebohongan yang paling menyakitkan, sehun tentu berbohong kan?

"Luhan aku mencintaimu."

Cinta? Apakah pantas pelacur sepertinya menerima cinta?

Luhan membuka matanya dilihatnya pahatan sempurna tuhan yang terbias cahaya bulan. Luhan menatap sehun lekat.

"Sehun apa yang kau-"

"Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintai Luhan."

"Sehun apa kau bersung-"

"Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintai Luhan, dengan sungguh sungguh."

Luhan menatap sehun mencari suatu kebohongan disana. Luhan menggeleng tak ada kebohongan disana. Benarkah sehun mencintainya? Benarkah?

Luhan memeluk sehun saja sebagai jawaban. Air mata yang keluar juga bukti perasaan Luhan yang bahagia. Sehun memeluk Luhan begitu erat, seperti enggan melepaskannya. Keduanya bertatapan sama sama memberi senyuman tulus. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan, mencium bibir ranum itu dengan lembut yang lambat laun menuntut.

"I love you, your highness."

"I love you too, my lord."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya mereka akan melakukan penyatuan sebagai sepasang kekasih bukan sebagai partner sex seperti sebelumnya.

...

Hubungan sehun dan Luhan semakin baik saja. Hubungan yang jelas sepasang kekasih membuat mereka tanpa ragu menunjukkan kemesraan. Kali ini sehun akan membawa Luhan menemui kedua orang tuanya, Oh suho dan Oh kyungsoo. Luhan merasa gugup menatap rumah sehun yang bak istana dilangkahkan kakinya bersamaan dengan genggaman tangan sehun yang menariknya mendekati pintu. Sehun masuk mengajak Luhan yang sangat gugup. Luhan menatap sopan Tn. Oh dan Ny. Oh yang kini menatapnya.

"Mom dad, ini Luhan kekasihku." Ucap sehun pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Anyeong haseyo Tn. dan Ny. Oh Luhan imnida." Ucap Luhan membungkuk sopan. Ny. Oh yang duduk kini berdiri menyambut Luhan dengan senyum hangat keibuannya. Luhan tersenyum saat tangannya di genggam ibu sehun.

"Kau sudah makan Luhan? Kita bisa bicara di makan malam." Luhan tersenyum menerima ajakan ibu sehun.

"Tentu dengan sangat senang hati. Terima kasih." Ucap Luhan tersenyum.

Keempatnya kemudian makan malam bersama. Luhan dan kedua orang tua sehun membicarakan banyak hal. Luhan tersenyum manis merasakan sambutan hangat sebuah keluarga. Luhan juga bahagia merasakan apa itu makan malam bersama keluarga. Apa Luhan berlebihan? Tidak Luhan dari dulu tak pernah merasakan makan malam bersama keluarga, ini pertama kali untuknya. Sehun tersenyum menatap Luhan yang kini terdiam melamunkan sesuatu. Dua orang matang yang ada di antara mereka tersenyum mendapati senyum langkah dari wajah putra tunggal mereka.

..

Sehun memeluk Luhan kini mereka ada di kamar sehun. Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Luhan. Luhan memejamkan matanya.

"Aku senang orang tuaku menerimamu." Ucap sehun Luhan mengangguk. Luhan menatap kamar sehun. Terlihat biasa namun elegan khas seorang oh sehun. Luhan bisa merasakan bau khas sehun.

"Sehun!" Luhan menginterupsi sehun yang kini tetap memeluknya dari belakang, back hug.

"Hm?" Hanya gumanan yang Luhan dengar sehun memang orang yang cuek sekali.

"Aku lebih tua darimu, kenapa kau tak memanggilku hyung?" Luhan ingin sekali menanyakannya. Ia tahu sehun itu memang orang yang sok tapi dia kan punya sopan santun untuk memanggil orang yang lebih tua kan?

"Tidak mau." Ucap sehun singkat sekali. Luhan mencubit tangan sehun yang ada di perutnya.

"Kau bersikaplah sopan sedikit sehun." ucap Luhan yang membuat sehun terkekeh.

"Aku tak mau menjadikanmu hyung. Aku tak mau Luhan jadi kakakku, aku mau kau jadi kekasihku, apapun yang terjadi." Lanjut sehun yang kali ini membuat Luhan terkekeh. Klise sekali dasar oh sehun!

"Aku hyungmu."

"Kau kekasihku." Sehun berucap tajam. Luhan terdiam tatapan tajam sehun membuat Luhan tak bisa berkutik. Sehun adalah seorang yang benar benar bisa membuat jalang seperti Luhan tak berdaya. Luhan membenci sehun. Yah mungkin itu omong kosong.

"Apa kau bahagia?" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan yang sepertinya terlalu menikmati dunianya sendiri. Luhan mengerutkan alisnya. Apa Luhan bahagia? Benarkah? Sejujurnya Luhan tak bisa menafsir perasaannya.

"Entalah." Bisik Luhan lirih. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya ia menghela nafas.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Cinta? Ya Luhan mencintai sehun. Tapi dia juga takut pada cinta itu, dihidupnya cinta adalah hal yang membuatnya menderita.

"Ya." Ucap Luhan lirih juga. Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan hingga kini kedua mata indah itu menatap sehun.

"Apa yang membuatmu bahagia?" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan. Luhan menerawang apa memang sebegitu burukkah ia. Hingga jika ditanya kebahagian ia madih berpikir begitu lama.

"Sehun .. kau ingin ikut denganku besok?" Luhan tak menjawab pertanyaan sehun ia justru bertanya pada sehun. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya Luhan tersenyum.

"Mungkin kebahagianku ada disana." Lanjut Luhan membuat sehun makin penasaran. Luhan memeluk sehun. Sehun balas memeluk Luhan. Luhan kau adalah kebahagiaanku.

...

Sehun menatap sebuah bangunan putih yang terlihat seperti sebuah rumah sakit. Luhan tersenyum menatap bangunan itu sehun menatap senyum itu juga tersenyum. Luhan melangkah mendekat menggenggam tangan sehun. Sehun terkejut setelah sampai di pintu bangunan itu banyak anak kecil mengerubungi Luhan. Luhan tersenyum memeluk anak anak kecil itu. Luhan menatap sehun

"Kakak Luhan selamat datang!" Itu ucapan seorang gadis kecil dengan mata yang diperban sebelah.

"Terima kasih sunnie." Ucap Luhan begitu lembut.

"Ini adalah rumah peduli penyandang kanker sehun." Jelas Luhan yang membuat sehun tersenyum. Sehun menatap para anak kecil yang kini tak berkedip menatapnya juga. Terlihat Luhancu sekali walau banyak perban disana sini yang menutupi mereka.

"Hallo aku sehun!" Sehun mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak kecil yang kini memeLuhanknya. Sehun terkejut namun sedetik kemudian tersenyum.

"Apa kakak kekasih kakak Luhan?" Tanya seorang anak kecil yang kini menatap sehun. Sehun mendongak menatap Luhan yang kini tersenyum.

"Dia edmund." Jelas Luhan mengusuk kepalan edmund.

"Dia suny, itu john, itu victoria, dia peter, Luhancy, laLuhan joseph." Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang mengenalkan satu persatu anak kecil di hadapannya. Luhan kemudian mengajak para anak kecil itu bermain membiarkan sehun hanya mengamati nya dari jauh. Sehun tersenyum menatap Luhan, Luhan dia seperti bukan sosok Luhan yang biasannya hanya menampilkan senyum seringai nakal. Namun dibalik itu semua ternyata Luhan memiliki sifat peduli dan juga sifat keibuan yang lembut.

''Sehun-ah kemari'' sapa Luhan dari kejauhan. Sehun yang melihat itupun langsung menghampiri sang kekasih tercinta. Sehun dan Luhan tanpa sadar menghabiskan waktu yang lama untuk bermain bersama, sehun menemukan kebahagian yang mungkin dirasakan oleh Luhan sekarang. Yah sehun begitu mencintai Luhan.

Keduannya kini berjalan menyusuri sebuah ladang. Luhan bercerita jika ini adalah tempat yang paling disukainya. Dan yah sehun mengakuinnya . Luhan memejamkan mata sehun menatapnnya, menatap wajah damai Luhan. Ia tersenyum lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di paha Luhan.

Luhan membiarkan sehun beristirahat di atas pahanya. Matanya yang sayu kini menatap sang jingga yang mulai pulang ke peraduan. Sehun memejamkan mata. Luhan tersenyum menatap wajah sehun. Sehun membuka matanya ia menggenggam tangan luhan yang halus dengan erat.

"Apa ada masalah sehun?" Luhan bertanya sehun menggeleng. Ia bangkit duduk disamping luhan. Ia merangkul luhan.

"Matahari terbenam selalu mengingatkanku pada sebuah kenangan. Kenangan hidup yang menamparku dengan keras." Ucap sehun sendu. Luhan menatap wajah kekasihnya yang kini terasa begitu lemah. Luhan tersenyum menenangkan sehun.

"Namun sekarang matahari terbenam membawa lagi sebuah kenangan. Kenangan indah yang membuat ku bahagia." Lanjut sehun menatap hangat luhan. Luhan merona ia begitu merasakan besarnya cinta sehun padanya, oh sehun orang yang juga amat dicintainya. Luhan menggenggam tangan sehun.

"Kau tak perlu bercerita." Luhan meyakinkan sehun yang kini memandang cahaya jingga yang sebentar lagi akan hilang dibalik cakrawala. Sehun tersenyum ia menggeleng.

"Aku pikir kau perlu tahu, saat itu umurku 15 tahun. Saat itu aku memiliki kecurigaan hasil kesehatan di sekolah lalu aku ingin membuktikan kecurigaan itu, aku melakukan tes laboratorium. Aku terkejut pada apa yang tertulis dihasil. Aku bukan putra mereka." Luhan mendongak ia terkejut ia tahu Ny. Oh dan Tn. Oh begitu menyayangi sehun

"Aku berbicara pada ibuku disaat matahari hampir tenggelam. Ibuku memelukku ia memberitahu alasan kenapa golongan darah ku berbeda dengannya maupun dengan ayah. Ia menceritakan sesuatu yang begitu menamparku dan menjatuhkanku." Luhan tak berkata apa apa. Ia juga punya kenyataan pahit yang tak terlupakan.

"Pada kenyataannya Oh bukanlah margaku membuat aku terpukul. Tak ada darah keluarga Oh dalam diriku. Darah Kim lah yang mengaliriku."

Deg!

Luhan menegang ia membeku menatap sehun yang tak menoleh padanya ia terus menatap sang matahari.

Apa sehun itu-

"Kim adalah margaku, kim sehun adalah namaku. Ayahku dan ibuku mengadopsiku saat berumur 1 tahun dari sebuah keluarga yang berantakan. Ayah kandungku meninggal di rumah kami aku tengah tertidur di ranjang bayiku saat itu ibu dan ayahku yang memang menginginkan seorang keturunan mengadopsiku. Aku tak tahu siapa ibu kandungku dan selain ibu kandung kata ibuku aku juga memiliki seorang kakak."

Adikku

Luhan terdiam membeku air mata lolos begitu saja dari matanya. Awan sudah gelap karena sang matahari kini telah pergi dengan sempurna. Sehun. Sehun menatap luhan ia tersenyum menghapus air mata luhan.

"Aku tahu hidupmu lebih berat dariku sayang. Aku bersyukur memiliki ayah dan ibu yang menyayangiku. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Luhan terisak dalam pelukan sehun. Bukan, bukan itu sehun jangan berkata kau mencintaiku. Sehun ini rumit

Kau

Ternyata

Adikku

Luhan tetap menangis. Ia menatap awan gelap segelap hatinya.

Kenapa tuhan? Apa salahku?

Kenapa kau menghukumku seberat ini? Kenapa kau menumbuhkan cinta diantara kami?

Dia adikku, sehun adikku.

Luhan menatap sehun. Ia mencintai pria ini ia baru saja menyatakan cinta pada luhan tak bisakah tuhan kau melepas kenyataan ini?

"Kau baik baik saja?" Sehun merasa heran luhan kenapa dia menangis? Luhan mengangguk tersenyum. Ia tak berani menatap sehun.

"Luhan kau kenapa?" Luhan menggeleng ia menatap lekat sehun. Tangannya bergetar meraih wajah sehun. Di telusurinya lekuk wajah sehun, sempurna. Bersyukurlah luhan, sehun baik baik saja. Luhan makin lekat menelusuri wajah sehun. Jadi ini sehun kecilnya? Adiknya?

"Luhan?" Sehun menautkan alisnya. Luhan segera menghapus air matanya. Luhan beranjak ia terus menghapus air matanya. Sehun memeluk luhan dari belakang. Dia bingung dengan sikap luhan yang begitu aneh setelah mendengar kisah menyedihkannya. Sehun menumpuhkan dagunya ke bahu luhan. Luhan memejamkan mata lantas melepas pelukan sehun.

"Aku ingin pulang sehun." Luhan berucap lirih ia berjalan meninggalkan sehun. Sehun terdiam ia juga mengikuti luhan ke mobilnya dan mengantarkan kekasihnya itu dengan segera.

Luhan hanya tersenyum padanya saat mereka sudah sampai di apartermen luhan. Luhan lagi lagi memandang sehun. Sehun memeluk luhan dan ingin menciumnya namun kenapa luhan?

"Aku lelah sehun, kau bisa pergi. Terima kasih." Sehun terdiam luhan segera menutup pintunya.

"Ada apa?" Ucap sehun lirih. Ia menatap pintu yang tertutup rapat itu dengaj sesaat sebelum ia pergi beranjak dengan kebingungan akan sikap luhan, kekasihnya.

...

Luhan berjalan gontai ke kamarnya. Ia menutup pintu itu dengan cepat. Luhan merosot saat pintunya berhasil tertutup dengan sempurna.

Hiks

Hiks

Hiks

Luhan menangis juga melepaskan sesuatu yang sedari tadi mendesaknya. Ia tak menduga, sungguh. Sehun dia adik kecil luhan. Yang dipisahkan oleh ibunya dan tinggal bersama ayahnya. Namun luhan tak tahu jika ayahnya telah meninggal saat kejadian itu. Luhan menggeleng ia berharap ini salah.

Ibu? Ayah?

Tak bisakah kau membuat Luhan bahagia?

Luhan menelungkupkan wajahnya. Ia menangis tersedu sedu. Tidak boleh, luhan mohon luhan sudah bahagia. Tidakkah bisa luhan dan sehun bahagia?

"Aku luhan sehun. Aku kakakmu." Ucap luhan begitu lirih dan putus asa. Luhan menatap handphonenya yang berdering, telephone dari sehun.

"Jangan menghubungiku lagi sehun, jangan mencintaiku." Bisik luhan lirih. Luhan tahu luhan pelacur, sejak dulu luhan terus melakukan penyimpangan adat dan sopan santun. Tapi ini adalah dosa yang begitu besar.

Adik yang mencintai kakak.

Kakak yang mencintai adik.

Luhan tak akan mau melakukannya. Orang tuanya yang brengsek dan menyebabkan ini semua terjadipun pasti tak akan bahagia disana. Di detik luhan mengetahui segalanya, luhan telah kehilangan cintanya. Luhan harus meninggalkan sehun sekarang.

"Saranghae sehunnie."

...

Luhan

Luhan

Luhan

Sehun tak bisa melepaskan nama itu. Apa? Apa semudah itu luhan mengatakannya? Apa salah sehun? Luhan kenapa jalang itu, kenapa?

Sehun terdiam menatap ponselnya yang kini menampilkan sebuah pesan. Pesan dari luhan yang membuat sehun tak habis pikir dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

Sehun ini aku luhan. Sehun berhenti menemuiku sehun. Berhenti mencintaiku sehun. Aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini sehun. Maaf kau tak perlu mencariku lagi sehun. Tolong aku akan pergi darimu.

Luhan

Luhan

Luhan

Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa semudah itu? Sehun tak mengerti.

"Luhan apa maksudmu?" Sehun bertanya begitu lirih pada angin. Luhan dia mencintai sehun, sehun tahu itu. Setelah semua yang mereka lalui bersama dan luhan tiba tiba ingin berpisah. Apa luhan menganggap hubungan ini tak serius?

Sehun mencoba menghubungi luhan namun hingga panggilan yang ke-20 tak ada yang di jawab oleh luhan. Sehun butuh keterangan dan penjelasan, apa luhan bercanda?

Sehun menatap ponselnya berharap ada panggilan dari luhan. Sehun juga menuliskan 10 pesan dan luhan tak membalas satupun.

"Luhan apa yang terjadi padamu?" Bisik sehun. Sehun merasakan sebuah firasat yang buruk. Ia menyambar kunci mobilnya dengan cepat ia akan meminta suatu penjelasan tentang pesan itu. Luhan kau membuatku gila batin sehun.

...

Luhan menatap sehun yang kini sudah ada di depannya. Sehun menatapnya begitu tajam. Luhan terdiam dia harus tenang. Sehun mendekati luhan yang kini makin memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Luhan kau bercanda? Gurauan apa ini?" Sehun bertanya sembari menunjukkan ponselnya. Luhan menatap sehun, luhan mengedikkan bahunya.

"Tidak aku tidak bercanda sehun." Ucap luhan. Sehun menatap nyalang luhan ia mengatupkan rahangnya pertanda marah. Apa yabg diucapkan luhan barusan?

"Maaf sehun kau harus pergi!" Luhan mencoba mengusir sehun. Sesuatu yang terus mendesak luhan tahan mati matian. Sehun makin tak percaya ia begitu tak mengerti dengan luhan sekarang.

"Luhan, apa yang kau maksud?" Desis sehun tajam.

"Sehun aku mohon pergi. Semua sudah jelas dipesan itu."

Pranggggggg

"AKU TAK PERDULI DENGAN PESAN ITU!" Luhan berjengkit saat sehun membentaknya. Sehun begitu marah. Sehun tahu dia pria brengsek, ia juga percaya ini karma untuknya. Tapi tak tahukah luhan jika sehun mencintai luhan?

Luhan terkejut menatap pecahan ponsel sehun dilantai. luhan ingin menangis saja. Andai sehun tahu jika luhan juga mencintainya amat sangat mencintai sehun.

"Sehun, aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini." Luhan berucap lirih ia tak kuat dengan semua ini. Sehun ini begitu rumit aku mohon kau mengerti batin luhan.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Apa alasannya?" Sehun bertanya menuntut.

"Dari awal kita memang hanya partner sex sehun, aku lelah sehun." Luhan berucap dengan senyum sendunya.

"kau bohong luhan, kau pembohong. kau mencintaiku." Luhan ingin berteriak ia namun bahkan satu kata terasa mencekik lehernya. Sehun pergilah sehun pergilah batin luhan

"Kau bohong luhan katakan yang sejujurnya."

"Sehun pergilah!"

"Berikan aku penjelasan!"

"Aku ingin kita mengakhiri ini semua sehun."

"KAU BOHONG, JAWAB AKU DENGAN JUJUR!" Luhan memejamkan mata ia tak sanggup semua ini membuat luhan pusing.

"Luhan!"

"Kau adikku sehun. Aku Luhan kakakmu. Ibu membunuh ayah aku dijual. Aku kakakmu sehun. Kita bersaudara, dan saudara tak bisa bersama."

DEG

Sehun terdiam ia menggeleng keras, ia tak menerima alasan ini.

"Sehun aku luhan hyungmu. Sehun kau-"

"BERHENTI LUHAN AKU TAK PERCAYA, KAU PEMBOHONG." Sehun tetap bersikeras luhan menggeleng.

"Sehun kumohon maafkan hyung. Sehun maaf." Sehun menatap tajam luhan.

"DIAM! KAU BUKAN HYUNGKU KAU KEKASIHKU. Aku tak mempercayai semua kebohonganmu. Selama kau kekasihku luhan, aku mencintaimu." Luhan terisak menatap kepergian sehun. Sehun luhan hyungmu ini juga mencintaimu.

..

Sehun begitu kalap ia tak percaya pada semua kenyataan yang ia dapatkan. Ia tak percaya sungguh luhan tak mungkin kakaknya. Sehun tak percaya sungguh.

Tuhan kenapa kau menghukum sehun seberat ini?

"Tidak luhan kekasihku, dia bukan kakakku." Yakin sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

...

Seminggu berlalu luhan tetap menghindari sehun. Dan sehun yang tetap terus mendekati luhan. Luhan juga mencintai sehun namun ini salah sungguh ini benar benar salah jika diteruskan.

"Sehun kumohon jangan menghubungiku lagi." Ucap luhan menatap ponselnya yang berdering.

'Sehun is calling'

"Luhan kau baik baik saja?" Luhan terkejut saat tiba tiba ada yang menepuk bahunya. Luhan menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati kris ada disana.

"Aku baik kris." Ucap luhan tersenyum sendu. Kris bisa melihat kebohongan disana.

"Luhan kau berbohong padaku, kau kenapa?" Kris mencoba mendesak luhan. Luhan mengelak luhan mengedarkan pandangan dan mendapati sehun yang berjalan di seberang sana. Luhan menatap kris lalu ia

Chupp

Kris terkejut mendapati luhan yang tiba tiba menarik kemejanya dan mencium bibirnya. Kris yang tak membuang kesempatan ini memeluk luhan. Keduanya berciuman dengan sangat intens. luhan meremat rambut kris dan mendesah saat lidah kris berhasil masuk kemulutnya. Keduanya berciuman seolah tak merasakan aroma kemarahan dari sosok dibelakang mereka. Sehun sudah berapi api melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Sehun berjalan begitu cepat menuju ke arah luhan. Melepaskan pelukan kedua orang yang tengah berciuman itu.

Plakkkkk

"Sehun!"

"Kau memang seorang pelacur murahan."

"Sehun apa yang kau-"

"DIAM KAU!" Kris terdiam saat mendapat bentakan dari sehun yang juga baru saja menampar luhan.

Kris menatap luhan yang ditarik sehun menjauh menuju mobilnya. Kris berharap hubungan mereka baik baik saja.

...

BRUKKKKK

Luhan meringis saat sehun tiba tiba mendorongnya ke ranjang dengan keras. Sehun sudah dibutakan kemarahannya.

"Sehun apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Luhan panik ia mencoba bangkit. Sehun tersenyum sinis begitu mengejeknya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Bukankah kau memang dibayar untuk ini? Dasar pelacur." Luhan sakit mendengarnya tentu saja. Ya ia memang pelacur direndahkan adalah takdir hidupnya. Namun saat sehun mengatakannya ia terluka.

"Sehun sadarlah aku kakakmu."

"TUTUP MULUTMU AKU BUKAN ADIKMU!" Luhan terisak ia mencoba bangkit namun sehun menariknya begitu kasar luhan jatuh kembali ke ranjang.

CETASSSS

CETASSSSSSS

"AKKKKHHHHH." Luhan menjerit saat sehun mencambuknya dengan sabuknya. Luhan menangis ia ketakutan. Kenangan buruk kembali datang padanya.

"Sehun." Ucap luhan lirih.

CETASSSSS

CETASSSSS

"AKKKKKHHH SEHUNN." Sehun tersenyum mengejek pada luhan. Ia melihat luhan merintih hingga tak bisa berdiri lagi dengan 4 kali cambukannya. Sehun membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Kali ini ia menggunakan sabuknya untuk mengikat luhan. Luhan memejamkan mata. Sehun menindihnya.

"Sehun sadarlah." Lirih luhan namun sehun tak nengindahkannya ia menyeringai menatap betapa rapuhnya seorang jalang seperti luhan.

"Kau yang membuatku melakukannya sayang." Ucap sehun menatap tajam luhan.

Srakkkkk

Luhan hanya bisa terisak saat sehun melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya. Ia tak bisa melawannya juga tak bisa membalasnya. Sehun telah di butakan oleh kemarahannya. Sehun yang sekarang bukanlah sehun yang sebenarnya. Sehun luhan selalu mencintaimu.

Luhan hanya bisa menahan nafasnya saat rasa hangat kini menembus jauh ke dalam tubuhnya. Pandangannya memutih luhan menatap sehun yang kini menidurkan tubuhnya di sebelah luhan. Mata tajam bagai elang itu dalam pandangan buram luhan akibat tangisnya mengeluarkan air mata. Luhan bisa merasakan sehun mencium keningnya menyalurkan rasa cinta yang begitu besar pada luhan yang juga mencintai sehun, sangat sangat mencintai sehun. Keduanya tertidur dalam rasa lelah hidup yang selalu mempermainkan takdir mereka.

...

Pagi menyambut sehun menggeliat ia membuka perlahan matanya. Ia mengingat apa yang terjadi dengannya dan luhan. Sehun menoleh kesamping dan tak mendapati luhan disana. Sehun panik dia segera beranjak.

"LUHANNN!"

Sehun hanya mendapati kosong di ruang hotel yang ditempatinya. Luhan entah mengapa sekarang terasa jauh dari sehun.

"Hiks luhan luhan hiks hiks." Sehun untuk pertama kalinya menangis ia berlari mencari luhan. Nihil.

"LUHANNNN!"

Sehun berteriak frustasi. Ia menatap meja nakas dan mendapati secarik kertas disana.

''Hi sehun, adikku.

Aku juga mencintaimu sehun, sangat mencintaimu.

Tapi kau tahu aku kakakmu, sehun.

Kita dialiri darah yang sama.

Kita dilahirkan dari rahim yang sama.

Kumohon sehun cinta kita terlarang.

Ini adalah dosa besar sehun.

Aku akan berhenti dari pekerjaanku saat ini.

Aku akan mengikuti semua katamu.

Aku akan memulai hidup baruku, jauh darimu.

Kau juga harus memulai hidup yang baru, lupakan aku.

Hiduplah bahagia aku selalu mendoakanmu.

Aku bersumpah jika sekarang aku bukan istrimu didunia

Aku berjanji akan menjadi istrimu di akhirat kelak.

Maaf aku meninggalkanmu

Maaf aku bukan kakak yang baik untukmu.

Tapi ini adalah yang terbaik untuk kita.

Sehun, luhan sangat mencintaimu.

Hyungmu, Luhan.

END

FF by : Vitaaa Kim

ID Line : vita_yuliawati


End file.
